


How to train your Baby

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian lets Mickey alone with Yevgeny for three days. Will Mickey make it?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	How to train your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be 19 in 15 days, I've got 2 borthers age 12 and 10 and a little cousin, she's 2. I take care of her pretty often and when she slept and my and my mom's place for the first time (when I still lived there, I moved out by now) my uncles girlfriend/cousins mother wrote us a manual. With time slots. Anyways, this is partly inspired by me taking care of my cousin on multiple occasions.

"Are you really gonna be okay alone with him?", Ian asked, he and Mickey stood by the front door, a duffle bag next to the ginger.  
"Yeah, we'll be fine, you're only gonna be gone for 3 days, I can handle it", Mickey reassured him, he held Yevgeny in his arms, the 14 month old baby drooled on Mickey's shirt.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can cancel the trip-"  
"You wanted to go, Gallagher, so go. I'll be fine."  
"Well that sounded a bit different last week."

 _"You can't leave me alone with a baby, Ian! Are you mad?"_  
_"I have to, Mick, it's for work."_  
_"What makes you think the Baby and I survive a week without you?"_  
_"It's only three days, Mick."_  
"Three fucking days! That's 75 hours!"  
_"You'll survive it, Mick. And you can ask Lip for help or Fiona."_  
_"I'd rather kill me and the Baby than to ask your damn brother. Also, it's not about me surviving, you can't leave the baby alone with me!"_  
_"Mick, he's your son"_  
_"Oh!", Mickey put his hands on his hips, "Now he's_ **my** _son. But when others say that, he's_ **our** _son. So, he's just our son when you want it, huh? How_ **convenient** _for you."_  
_Ian rolled his eyes._  
_"Don't be so fucking dramatic Mickey."_  
_"Oh, now I'm dramatic. Maybe you shouldn't leave me alone with_ **my** _son then for three days."_

"So, are you sure, I can go and come back to a living baby?"  
Mickey sighed and looked at Yevgeny, "Does it have to be the same baby?"  
"Yes, Mick."  
"They all look the same, will you even notice the difference?"  
"Jesus, maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to get Svetlana out of the country"

"It's okay, we can get another Russian whore to make us a new baby."  
"Mick! I want to come home to the exact same breathing baby you are holding right now, got it?"  
Mickey grinned, "Yeah, Gallagher, I got it. We will be fine, I'm just fucking with you."

Ian sighed, "And you will ask Fi or Debbie if you need help?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "You said if I follow the manual you wrote me, it's easy."  
"So is fifth grade maths and you were held back though."  
"Hey! The teacher said, I was unchallenged in math class and fucked shit up because of it."  
Ian smiled at him, "Sure", he kissed his forehead, "You can call me, if you have any problems, okay? Now give him to me, I want to say goodbye."

Mickey handed Yevgeny over.  
Ian cuddled the baby tightly and kissed his cheek, "Bye Bye Yevy, Daddy loves you so much, I will be back soon, okay? I will miss you so much."  
Ian could practically feel Mickey rolling his eyes at him. He gave the baby back to his boyfriend and sighed.

He smiled at Mickey and kissed his cheek, "Bye"  
"What, he gets a whole speech and I just get a bye and an excuse of a kiss? Sometimes I think you're only together with me to be with the baby."

Ian chuckled, "You are mental, if you think that. But okay", he cupped his cheeks, "I love you so much, babe. I will miss you the whole time while I'm gone. But don't worry, I'll be back soon and then I'll kiss and cuddle you like a big 'ol fag.", he kissed Mickey deeply, the Milkovich wanted to be mad at him, but had to smile instead,

"Until in a few days, babe. And baby", he rubbed Yev's little back while pecking Mickey's lips again, "Hey, couldn't you go into the living room, I don't want him to see me leaving."  
"Oh, Jesus fuck", Mickey mumbled shaking his head and went into the kitchen, he was pretty sure, Ian was fucking mental when it came to the kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Yevgeny", Ian had been gone for a few hours and Yevgeny was crying, "Fuck, why can't babies talk? Listen, are you hungry? Could you stop crying for a second and fucking nod or something? According to Ian's plan it's not feeding time yet."

Yevgeny sat on the Livingroom floor with his toys, grabbed one of his toy blocks and threw it at his father.  
"Whoa! Hey, don't throw things at me!"  
Yevgeny did it again, Mickey sat right in front of him on the ground, the block hit him in the chest.  
"Hey, I said no!", he yelled angrily.

Yevgeny stopped crying and stared up at him with big eyes.  
"Oh-oh", Mickey mumbled, Ian never yelled at the baby, he said he shouldn't yell at the baby.  
Of course, the boy started screaming and crying hysterically now.  
"Shit, fuck", Mickey took the boy into his arms, "I'm sorry, Yevy, I didn't mean to scream at you, calm down."

But Yevgeny pushed against him, obviously wanting to be away from the mean man.  
Mickey sighed and got up, he walked into the kitchen to the fridge while trying to calm the baby down.  
"It's okay, Yev, it's okay, look you want some food? Yeah, baby wants some food. How about fruit or... the green stuff? Something...", Mickey was helpless.

Of course, he had fed Yevgeny before, but usually Ian had prepared the food or at least told him what to give to Yevy when. He desperately tried to remember what food Yevgeny's favourite was, when his phone rang.

Mickey fished his phone out of his pocket – it was Ian who called.  
Crap! Ian called to see how he was doing, and Yevgeny was crying right now. Fantastic.  
Mickey quickly grabbed one of Yevgeny's pacifiers that lay on a kitchen counter and put it into Yevgeny's mouth.  
"Shht! Look, Daddy is calling. You want to be a good quiet boy for daddy, right?"

Yevgeny was still crying but at least it was a bit muffled now through the pacifier. Mickey answered Ian's call.  
"Hey Ian, what's up?"  
"Hey, just wanted to hear how you're doing. I just arrived at the motel."  
"Good, it's going great. Everything under control."  
"You sure?", Ian asked uncertain, "You sound stressed... Is that Yevy crying in the background?"  
"No, the TV is on."  
"Mick..."  
"He's just hungry... I guess, I was just about to feed him, but according to your instruction manual it's not feeding time yet. And you forgot to write down what I'm supposed to give him."

"Just give him the Baby mash now and a bottle with milk before he goes to sleep."  
"Which mash?"  
"Doesn't matter, he eats all of them. But the orange one is his favourite, he is just like his pops."  
Mickey sighed and tries to hold the phone between his shoulder and his ear while getting the orange carrot mash out of the fridge.

"How do you even know it's his favourite? Does he talk to you and just acts in front of me?"  
"No, but you remember every time I fed him, and he spit it back out on me and in my face? While you laughed your ass off, I was trying to find out what he likes and what not."  
"Oh, huh... but you gotta admit it would be easier if he just talked."  
He heard Ian chuckled on the other end of the line, "He does talk a bit, Mick. If he's calmer you can try to give him a banana, he'll say no-no."

Yevgeny was still crying and now the pacifier started to lose its magic and Yevgeny got louder again.  
"Put me on speaker, I'll calm him down.", Ian said when he heard him crying.  
"I got this Gallagher."  
"Come on, let me talk to him."

Mickey rolled his eyes, he put Yevgeny into his highchair, "You wanna facetime him too?"  
"Yes, please."  
Mickey shook his head but facetimed Ian, the ginger's grin appeared on the screen and Mickey positioned the phone far enough away from Yevy so he couldn't reach it but could still see Ian.  
"Look, Yevy, it's daddy.", he said to his son.

The baby stared at the screen where Ian waved at him.  
The ginger started talking to Yevgeny who was fascinated by his dad in the phone - his daddy was a giant, how could he fit into the small cell phone?  
Mickey used the time to prepare Yevy's food.

"Dada", Yevgeny reached for the phone.

There were a few words Yevy could already say: _Dada_ and _dadi_ , for Ian, _papa_ and _pap_ , for Mickey, _no_ , _no-no_ , _yes_ , _juice_ , and _wah-wah_ , what kind of sounded like the barking of a dog and was the name for his stuffed tiger.

Mickey heated up the food and filled some juice into Yevy's sippy cup.  
"Hey, Yevy, you want juice?"  
"Juice!", Yevgeny exclaimed and reached his hands out in Mickey's direction, the Milkovich handed him the sippy cup and Yevgeny started drinking immediately, Mickey sat down in front of him a moment later with the baby food.

Yevgeny took the cup out of his mouth and grinned brightly, he hit the cup on the highchair a few times, reaching for the food.  
"No, Yevy, it's too hot to eat, you need to wait."  
"Da"  
"No, it's too hot. You wait", Mickey repeated.

Yevgeny leaned back dramatically and then kept drinking.  
Ian chuckled, "See, you're doing great Mickey. Don't stress yourself. Most of the time you just need to stay calm."

"You say I'm doing great, but it needed you, so he stops crying. I'm useless without you."  
"You're not. You're a great father, babe. And Yevy loves you."  
"He doesn't, he threw fucking bricks at me."  
"Mick, what did I tell you about swearing around him?"

Mickey sighed, "Okay, Yevy say good-bye to daddy. Wave to daddy."  
Yevgeny waved to his daddy, who waved back.  
"Bye Yevy, Pops is throwing me out because I remind him on the rules"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Enjoy your days off, freckles."  
"Okay, love yo- ", Mickey ended the call.

Mickey sighed and looked at Yevgeny.  
"Okay, Yevgeny, here is the deal: I need to prove to your daddy that I can do this. So, you will be a good boy and be a nice, little baby that listens to me and doesn't cry so much. Okay? And we will follow the instruction manual.", he pointed to the fridge.

Ian had wrote him a list and put it on the fridge, the title was "Yevgeny's manual so Mickey doesn't freak out" – Mickey was still slightly offended.

Yevgeny reached for the food.  
"Right, Yevy, you want the mash and I want you to be a good baby.", he took the mash and quickly tested the temperature. He decided it was good to eat and took the Baby spoon, he started feeding the boy who grinned at him and made little approving "hmm" noises.

"You really are a little cutie, huh?", Mickey mumbled smiling while Yevgeny licked some mash from his hand.  
"Yeah, maybe we'll make it just fine, you and I."

~~~~2~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian was good with children and had his little siblings as training-babies his whole life. So of course, all of it looked way easier than it was when Ian did it.

When Ian put Yevgeny to bed, for example, he dressed him in his pyjamas, gave him some milk, brought him to Mickey to make him give him a good night kiss, kissed his chubby cheek himself, and then put the smiling baby into his crib, then just "here is your wah-wah" "here is pacy" and "Good night Yevy" and every thing was well.

Turned out, it wasn't that easy.  
Mickey changed Yevgeny, gave him the milk as instructed earlier and even kissed his cheek while rolling his eyes. But when he wanted to lie him down, Yevgeny started crying, again.

"No, what now?", he took him back up and as soon as Mickey held him again, Yevgeny was silent.

"You must be joking. Yevy, it's sleepy time now."  
Yevy shook his head, "Wah-wah"  
"Right, where is that thing?"  
Yevy did what looked like a shrug.

Mickey sighed, "Okay, I go look for wah-wah", he said and was about to put Yevgeny into his bed, but again Yevgeny started crying.

"Okay, damn, I got it.", Mickey quickly got him back up.

He held him on his hip and searched through the whole room for Yevgeny's stuffie.

"Since when is that thing so important to you?", Mickey mumbled, "Fuck"  
The tiger wasn't in Yevgeny's room, so Mickey looked in the living room and the kitchen, nothing.

"Please, be in our bedroom, please be in our bedroom", he whispered to himself when he opened the door to his and Ian's bedroom.

And really, the stuffed tiger lay on their bed. Mickey had no idea how the thing ended up in their bed. Yevgeny couldn't walk on his own yet and wah-wah usually only ended up in their bed, when Yevgeny cried at night and Ian brought him over to their bed to sleep between them - What didn't happen last night.

"Okay, Yevy, see, here is wah-wah, no reason to panic."  
He gave Yevgeny the stuffie and went back to Yevy's room.

He tried to lie him down again, but again, Yevgeny started crying.  
"What now? Yevgeny, it's sleepy time. Yevy has to go to sleep."  
"No, no", Yevgeny cried, he pulled himself up on the bars of his baby bed, he held his stuffie in hand and reached for Mickey.

"Yevgeny, it's bedtime. For both of us. Pops is tired, so Yevy has to go to bed too. Okay? Please lie down."  
But Yevgeny obviously wouldn't have it.  
He just cried louder until his face turned red and Mickey got him back out of the bed.

Mickey sighed, but suddenly had an idea. A few months ago, Mickey got a new TV. He didn't steal it - one of his whore's costumers owned a shop where they sold Tv's and Mickey just said, that if he would be able to get his boyfriend a new TV for Christmas, the guys wife wouldn't have to ever know about his almost daily visits to the Rub'n'Tug.

Of course, Ian hadn't been amused about this "blackmailing" how he called it, and then he had claimed that they didn't need a TV in the bedroom.

 _"Okay, if you think so, then I'm gonna watch the porn on big screen all by myself, without you."_ , Mickey had said of course Ian changed his mind immediately.

But now the thing also could do him some good without porn.  
He took one of Yevy's Disney DVDs (illegal copies of them at least) and put it into the DVD player in the bedroom.

"Look, Yevy, you love that movie, don't you? You wanna watch it together?"  
Yevgeny nodded and clapped his hands, " Then you need to lie down on daddy's bed."

He put Yevgeny on the bed and the baby crawled up to the pillows to have a good view on the TV.

Mickey brushed his teeth, changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt and lay down on the bed next to Yevy.  
It didn't even take the first thirty minutes of the movie and Yevgeny was asleep.

Mickey sighed. Okay, he survived day one without Ian.  
He noticed how tired he was himself and decided to just let Yevgeny sleep here instead of carrying him to the other room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\~

Mickey woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't exactly sure why.  
He heard some noises and felt something moving on the bed.

Yevgeny was in the bed, he suddenly remembered and opened his eyes.  
Yevgeny was crawling on the bed towards the edge.

"Yevgeny, stop!", he said loudly and startled the child with that so much, that he slipped and almost fell headfirst from the bed - Mickey reached his hand out and got a hold of his leg in the last moment.

Mickey was shocked. Yevgeny could have been fallen down from the bed, directly on his tiny, fragile head.  
He needed a moment to regain his ability to think and pulled Yevgeny back on the bed by his foot.

Yevgeny was crying, startled by Mickeys loud voice and almost falling.  
Mickey pushed him against his chest.  
"Everything's okay", he whispered, "You're okay, Yevy, nothing happened. Nothing happened", he rocked back and forth, trying to calm him down, "It's fine, it was a shock, little guy. I'm so sorry."

It took him a while until Yevgeny was calmed down again and when he fell asleep in Mickeys arms, Mickey carried him back to his crib.

~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, he woke up and could start the day with a smile since he read a text from Ian as first thing in the morning.

 **Freckles** : how is it going? You'll make it, I know that, you're a great dad. Miss you ❤❤

 **Grumpy Boyfriend** : we're both still alive. Miss you too, damn fag

The smile vanished again when he had to change Yevy's diaper. A dirty task he usually only did when Ian forced him to.  
He especially refused to do it, after Yevgeny once peed on Ian while he changed his diaper - luckily that didn't happen to Mickey.

"Okay Yevy, what do we have for breakfast for you?", Mickey mumbled and carried him to the fridge. He sat him down on the kitchen counter.  
"Stay there. Don't fall."

Mickey got another message from Ian.

 **Freckles** : as if you don't love it when I'm sappy with you 😘😘 honey

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : 🖕🏻

Mickey smiled and put his phone on the countertop as well, before going to the fridge.  
"So, Daddy said, fruit for breakfast.", he got an apple and some strawberries out of the fridge.

Meanwhile Yevgeny crawled over the counter to get his father's phone.

"Hey, Yev, I told you not to move. You're gonna fall down", Mickey scolded him, but Yevgeny was just grinning at him and held up the cell phone.

"No, Yev, give me the phone back. This is not Yevy's toy."  
Yevgeny shook his head and held up the phone so he could see himself in the reflection.

"Dadi", he said and then looked at Mickey, "Dadi?"  
Mickey raised his eyebrow, in Yevgeny's mind, his dad must still be in the phone.

"Daddy isn't in the phone, Yevy."  
"Dadi", he repeated and pressed the phone to his ear, "Dadi?"  
Mickey chuckled at the toddler who proceeded to babble nonsense into the phone, like he always saw his fathers doing it.

Mickey decided to let him have his fun but sat Yevgeny down on the ground, so he at least couldn't throw the phone down. 

He cut the Apple into little slices and the strawberries too.  
"Okay, Yevy, time for breakfast."

Yevgeny looked up at them and held the phone up to him.  
"Call dadi"

Mickey smiled and picked the baby up.  
"You want me to call daddy? Did you just learn a new word? Yeah? Call daddy?"  
Yevgeny grinned at him and tried to touch his face.  
Mickey took the phone from him and put the baby into his Highchair.

"Eat your breakfast, maybe we can call daddy tonight before you go to sleep, okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though the day started quite calmly, it wasn't.  
Mickey had to go grocery shopping, their milk went bad.

Ian took Yevgeny with him for grocery shopping almost all the time, since he used the opportunity to go running.

It was a bit more complicated for Mickey.  
At first, he had to redress Yevgeny, because it was too cold outside for the ensemble Mickey randomly pulled out of the closet this morning. And then Yevgeny turned out to be very uncooperative.

The baby didn't want to go shopping. He didn't want to let Mickey put his shoes on, he took his jacket off as soon as Mickey had put it on him. He didn't want to leave the house.

Yevgeny preferred to lie down on a couch pillow, that lay on the ground, and drink juice from his sippy cup.

"At least I know that you're actually my son.", Mickey sighed, " Okay, Kid, that's it. You had your fun. We have to go to the store now. Yesterday we talked about you being a good baby, you aren't a good baby right now."

Yevgeny looked at his pops but obviously didn't gather any information from the words. 

"Fuck, Yev, now come on. We need to get new milk for you otherwise you're gonna cry the fuck out of me later."

Yevgeny didn't do much more than smile at him.  
"You're not Ian, that doesn't work on.", Mickey said and picked him up, "We're going to the store if you want it or not."

He put Yevgeny shoes on his little feet and zipped his jacket up for the fifth time today.  
Yevgeny wanted to take it off again, but Mickey got a hold of his tiny hands, "No. That stays on."

He took his things and carried the child outside to the car.  
As soon as Yevgeny sat in his car seat, he tried to take his shoes off again.

"Yevgeny, I said no!", Mickey got louder again, annoyed by the stubborn toddler.

He knew immediately that he got too loud again. He knew it from the way Yevgeny looked at him startled and then started crying.

"Oh, for fucks sake.", Mickey mumbled, "I'm sorry Yevgeny, I know I mustn't scream at you like this. Just please keep your shoes on...", he put the shoe properly on Yevy's foot again, but that only caused the baby to cry louder.

"Okay, you want the shoes off? We'll take the shoes off, just please stop crying!"  
He took Yevgeny's shoes off.  
Yevgeny calmed down as soon as he could see his feet again.

"You're so fucking weird", Mickey said and closed the car door.

He got on the driver's seat, Yevgeny was smiling at him through the mirror.  
"You don't need to smile like that, this is no good-baby behaviour."

He drove to the grocery store. It was a short trip, but Mickey wasn't one of the guys that liked walking around pushing a stroller with a kid in. That was Ian's thing.

At the grocery store he got a shopping card and put Yevgeny into it. The baby seemed to be really excited about that- why ever.

Mickey went into the store.  
"I tell you what, I didn't make all this fucking effort with you just for milk. Maybe we'll find some sweets for Yevy and pops. That sound good?"

He went through the store, getting milk and eggs and some other things.  
"Okay, Yevy, now we get to the best part of going grocery shopping, you know what that is?"  
Yevgeny looked at him expectantly.

"Getting candy behind daddy's back. Because we can't survive on fucking fruit and oatmeal, right?" 

Yevgeny reacted to Mickeys grin with a big smile himself.  
"So, let's see, here is the fucking best thing you'll ever eat in your life.", he smiled and got Jell-O out of a shelf. 

"Jell-O", he held it out to his son, " So, you know God and all that fuckery doesn't exist. But this stuff is heaven. Trust me."

Yevgeny made big eyes at the green stuff and took it from his pops.  
"We can also get the red ones, they're yummy too."  
"Yes"  
"Okay, how much Jell-O do you wanna buy, buddy?"  
"Yes"

Mickey laughed, "I like the way you're thinking, kid"  
Mickey put some cases of the heaven-stuff into the cart.

He kept walking through the store.  
"I think we're out of chips, what do you think?"  
Yevgeny was still holding the Jell-O in his hand.

"By the way, if you ever wondered, why only daddy is going shopping usually, it's because pops only buys unhealthy stuff and candy... and Jell-O. Can you say Jell-O?"

Yevgeny looked at him and grinned.  
"Jell-O", Mickey said, "Talk after pops: Jell-O"

"Fuck then not", he smiled and ruffled Yevgeny's blond hair, "BBQ Pringles or the black ones?"  
Yevgeny pointed at one of the Pringle boxes and Mickey took it to put it into the cart.

"Oh, what a cute baby", someone said suddenly. Mickey turned around, a woman in her thirties smiled at the baby.  
"What's his name?"

"Yevgeny", Mickey said, he was slightly confused why a random woman talked to him about his baby.

"I don't see many men going shopping with their babies. Your wife must be a lucky woman."  
"I don't have a wife", he said still confused.  
"Oh, really?"  
Mickey felt weird with the tone in her voice.

"I have a boyfriend.", he said.  
The woman stared at him surprised.  
"You are-"  
"Mind your words, best, just keep walking"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "People like you shouldn't have children. This is so irresponsible, a child needs a mother!"

"Fuck off, Bitch. No one cares about your opinion."  
"Look at the poor child, he doesn't even wear shoes, whoever gave you a child should be in jail!"  
"Hey, I said, fuck off, lady, before I get really fucking angry at you.", he held her on her jacket, looking at her threateningly.

The woman luckily left.  
"Fuck!", Mickey mumbled and turned back to Yevy.

"Fuck", the little baby suddenly repeated.

Mickey made big eyes at him, "Shit", he mumbled, " No, Yevy, don't say that"  
"Fuck!"  
Mickey bit his lip, "No, no, no", he said quickly, looking around the store nervously.

Yevgeny laughed at him and said it again.  
"No, Yevy, Okay, you can't say that ever when your daddy is around. You hear me?"  
The boy obviously found his pops' reaction hilarious, so he said it again.  
"Oh Jesus", Mickey mumbled and left the store as quick as possible with the cursing child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back home Mickey sat Yevgeny down by his toys and then went into the kitchen to put the new-bought stuff away.  
Yevgeny eventually came crawling into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, what's up. Did your toys get too boring?"  
Yevgeny saw the bag with the groceries standing on a chair, he was a fast crawler. When he got to the chair he did something he tended to do quite often in the last weeks – he used the chair to pull himself up until he stood on his two feet.

Ian said again and again, that Yevgeny should be walking soon and kept comparing him to other children that already walked his age. In Mickey's opinion it was good that he didn't walk yet, he could barely keep up with the crawling. And Yevgeny should do it in his own time.

Mickey just put away the eggs into the fridge. When he closed the fridge again, he saw Yevgeny pulling on the grocery bag.  
"Yevgeny, no!", Mickey said, "Don't pull on the bag, it will fall on you."  
Yevgeny looked at him and then pulled on the bag again.

"Yev-fuck!", of course the bag fell down faster than Mickey could walk to the chair. The bag fell down on Yevy, the child fell down and got buried under packages of Jell-O.  
Mickey quickly ran over to the baby. He didn't even cry, so it wasn't so bad. But one of the milk bottles opened and was spilled over the whole kitchen floor, a few of the Jell-O packages broke as well.

"Fuck!", Mickey cursed, he picked the child up out of the milk-Jell-O mess.  
"I said, no, Yevgeny! Can't you fucking listen, look at this mess!", he yelled at him and carried him to the living room, where he sat him down on his pillow on the floor, "You stay there!"

Yevgeny of course cried again because his father yelled at him.  
Yevgeny cried and screamed for someone to comfort him. Mickey cursed while quickly trying to clean up the mess in the kitchen. At the same time he hated on himself for screaming at the baby again. He needed to stop snapping.

Yevgeny was a baby, for fuck's sake. He was 14 months old, he could barely walk or talk. He shouldn't get so angry and loud at him.

The worst thing was – it reminded him on his own dad.  
Terry would also snap this quickly. No matter what they did, how young they were there was never any kind of sympathy.

Mickey sighed when he finished cleaning the floor. Yevgeny was still crying, Mickey was close to freaking out.

He didn't want to be like his dad. Ever. Not one bit, not even for a split second. He wanted to parent his child and not scare him or hit him.

Mickey went back to the living room and picked Yevgeny up, he sat down on the couch with him. 

"I'm sorry Yevgeny", he mumbled and rubbed over his back, "I know, pops was mean to you again. I'm sorry Yev, pops is sorry."  
Mickey lay down on the couch and put the baby on top of him.  
Yevgeny lay on him and seemed to slowly calm down, digging his little hands into Mickeys shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening Mickey fed Yevgeny and gave him some Jell-O as apology for freaking out earlier.  
"That yummy?", he asked his son.  
Yevgeny obviously loved the green wobbly stuff.

"Tommorow we can try the red ones.", Mickey announced when he put the empty cups into the trash.  
"Papa", Yevgeny said and reached his arms up to him. 

Mickey smiled at his son. Yevgeny had said "dada" and "dadi" first, something Ian liked to tease Mickey about. Calling Mickey papa or pap was relatively new. According to Ian, saying 'pops' was probably too complicated for the baby (why ever) so he thought him to call Mickey papa, what was closer to dada.

Mickey was just glad their son distinguished between the two of them, after all the terms didn't really have meaning for Yevgeny, he probably thought dada and papa was their names. And Yevgeny of course always noticed how Ian smiled a bit brighter when he said Dadi instead of dada.

Mickey took Yevgeny out of his High chair.  
"Okay, time for teeth brushing and then bed time."

Yevgeny liked the whole process of brushing his tiny teeth. Mickey rubbing a wet cloth over his face in an attempt of washing his face, not so much.

When he had a fresh diaper and a new pyjama Mickey had an idea.

"Hey Yevy, do you want to make a picture for daddy?"  
"Dadi?"  
"Yeah, we'll make a picture together and send it to daddy, I'm sure he will be super happy about that."

He sat down on the ground with Yevgeny in his lap and made a cute photo of the two of them. Then he sent it to Ian.  
The Ginger needed about one second to answer.

 **Freckles** : ❤❤❤❤

 **Freckles** : look at you all cute together 😍

 **Freckles** : can't wait to come back to you ❤

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : can't wait either - raising a child really ain't a 1 man job

 **Freckles** : raising? You've been alone with him for 2 days 😂

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : stfu or you ain't getting more pictures

 **Freckels** : I want more pics of papa and Yevy being all cute and beautiful ❤❤

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : you're exhausting

 **Freckles** : no I'm gonna be exhausting when I come back ;) gonna wear you out

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : *Eat

 **Freckles** : that too. Tell Yevy I love him, it's sleepy time for him now.

 **Grumpy** **Boyfriend** : I know, I'm following your damn manual 🙄

 **Freckles** : good, love ya 🖤

Mickey shook his head and chuckled.  
"Okay, Yevgeny, time to go to bed, daddy said so"  
"Dadi", Yevgeny reached for the phone.

"Daddy comes back tomorrow."  
"Call dadi?"  
"No, we can call daddy another time. He Will be back tomorrow and then you'll get a daddy good night kiss again. That sound good?"  
"Call dadi!"  
"No, not now. Daddy will be angry with the both of us if you don't go to bed now."

Mickey did all of Yevgenys little sleep rituals but when he wanted to put him down into the crib, he started crying again.

"Not again, come on, I'm not playing the same game twice with you. It's bedtime for Yevy."

Yevgeny wouldn't have it. He was stubborn and just kept crying when Mickey put him into the crib, he cried louder when Mickey left the room. Mickey couldn't listen to this, letting the baby cry was probably child abuse.

After trying to get him to sleep in his crib five times, he did the same thing he did before. He put him in his own bed and started a Disney movie.

"You're behaving like a little...", Mickey sighed, "well, like a Milkovich actually.", he ran a hand through his blond hair, "A Milkovich raised by a Gallagher. It's a miracle that you ain't smoking yet."

"Juice", Yevgeny demanded.  
"No, we already brushed our teeth, no more juice. Maybe Milk"  
"Yes"  
"Okay", Mickey got up, "You're also drinking like a Gallagher."

Mickey didn't sleep the whole night. He was scared, Yevy might fall down from the bed, he lay next to him and whenever the baby did so much a wiggle, Mickey was awake. He tried to carry him over to his crib, but that only led to Yevgeny waking up and crying.

So Mickey watched over him the whole night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got the revenge for that the next day. While Yevgeny was, logically, as energized and well-rested as ever, Mickey was exhausted. Even after two cups of coffee He couldn't keep up with the child.

It was afternoon, Ian would come back in the evening.

Yevgeny crawled around and threw his toy bricks around, just to bring them back, build a tower and throw them again.

Then he did one of his favourite hobbies: he tried to walk. It was adorable for sure and he could walk amazingly if he could hold on to Ian's or Mickeys hands, but the hard part was to stand up.

So far, his record was to stand for five seconds on his own without holding on to anything.

Yevgeny pulled himself up by holding on to the couch. Mickey lay on the couch and watched him slowly walking towards his head, his little fingers grabbing the couch tightly.

He finally reached Mickey and grinned at him.  
"Did you walk the whole way from over there to here? Good job, buddy", he held his hand out and Yevgeny hit his tiny hand against Mickeys to make a high five. 

Yevgeny sat down next to the couch and went on playing with his toys.  
Mickey was tired... He just needed to close his eyes for a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he opened his eyes again Yevgeny didn't sit where he sat before anymore.

"Yev?", Mickey asked and sat up. He spotted the child at the other side of the living room, playing with something.

He sighed relieved, but still got up to see what he was playing with.

"Yevgeny, no! Spit that out!" He yelled at the child immediately - Yevgeny somehow got a hold on Mickeys cigarettes. He couldn't even remember where he had put them, but apparently not far enough out of reach.

"You are not allowed to touch those, you know that! Your daddy told you a million times!", he kept yelling and ripped the cigarettes out of his hands.

Yevgeny was scared. Mickey could see that. He was scared and started crying and screaming. When Mickey wanted to pick him up, he crawled away from him, as if he was running away from a monster.

"Yevgeny, stay here!", he followed him, Yevgeny was crawling to the coffee table while crying and took Mickeys phone.

"Dadi, dadi", he cried under thick tears and tried to get his dad out of the phone, then he held it on his ear and kept crying for his daddy.

The picture broke Mickeys heart. When Ian, obviously, didn't answer the phone, Yevgeny threw it away.

"Yevgeny! Stop with this shit!", Mickey yelled again. He didn't want to yell again, he didn't have himself under control.

He hated being like this. He hated that his son was reacting to him like this.

He could break down in a meltdown right next to Yevgeny right now.

He went to get his phone, the screen was broken. He felt anger boiling underneath his skin.

He had to get Yevgeny away from him - just for a few hours. He was scared of himself, he had never thought it would be possible for him to be like this towards his kid, but here they were, Yevgeny screamed his lungs out and Mickey couldn't do anything about it - worse, he was the reason for it!

He looked at the baby. He needed to be away from him until he calmed down. This was easier with Ian, when he felt like this with Ian and was scared he might fall back into old habits, he could just leave, remove himself from the situation and explain it later.

He couldn't just leave Yevgeny alone.  
He quickly made a decision.  
He put shoes and a jacket on, then took the crying child, put him into his baby seat, even though he put up quite a fight, took Yevgenys shoes, pacifier and sippy cup.

He carried the crying and screaming baby through the streets- getting all kinds of looks - until he reached the Gallagher house. He used the backdoor, since it usually wasn't locked.

Liam sat at the kitchen table.  
"Hey Liam, your siblings here?"  
"Lip and Fiona are upstairs."  
"Good", he put Yevgeny in his seat thing on the table, "Tell them to keep an eye on Yevy, just for a few hours, I've got stuff to do."

Then he ran out of the house again.

By the time Mickey reached the Alibi Fiona and Lip had already called him, but Mickey didn't pick up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Ian came through the front door of the Milkovich house.

"Honey, I'm home!", he called through the rooms and then chuckled to himself.

There was no response and over all... The house was suspiciously quiet and dark.

"Mick?", he called and walked further into the house, "Yevy?"  
He went through all of the rooms, the house was empty.

Ian took his phone out and called Mickey. No response.  
Great, fantastic.

He called Lip next.  
"Ian, where is your stupid husband?", was the first thing lip said.  
Lip tended to call Mickey and Ian husbands even though they weren't married, it had started as a way to tease Mickey for being all about family life with Ian now.

"What are you talking about? Do You know where Yevy is? They're not home."  
"Yes, Yevgeny is here with us. He's alright. Mickey came by a few hours ago, put the kid on our kitchen table and left."

"He did what?"  
"Liam said, he looked completely freaked. Since then he didn't answer his phone anymore."  
"Fuck", Ian mumbled, "Okay, I guess he's at the Alibi. Are you okay with Yevy, or should I come get him?"

"Go and find your husband and scold the fuck out of him! We're fine with the baby, Mickey brought his sippy cup and everything. You can take him home later."  
"Goods thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian reached the Alibi. There weren't many people in, so it was quite easy to spot Mickey at the bar.

Ian sat next to him and sighed when he saw the empty glasses in front of his boyfriend.

He wasn't angry at Mickey, he was worried. Even though Mickey didn't do as much parenting stuff as Ian with Yevgeny, he loved that child. He didn't mean to do him any harm by leaving him with Ian's siblings. He probably left him there because he knew Yevgeny would be okay with the Gallaghers for a few hours.

"Was it that bad?" Ian asked. Mickey didn't notice him at first, he looked up at him.  
"You're back from your trip already?"  
Ian nodded.

"Come on, Mick, let's go home, get out of here."  
"No, you're back now, I left Yevy with your siblings, he's better off with you alone."

"Babe... you're his pops. He loves you, he needs you. Please, come with me."  
"I told you to not call me babe... especially not in public."

"Get your ass up then. You can tell me what was going on on the way to Yevy. Or I'll call you Babe so everybody can hear it."

Mickey rolled his eyes and got up, Ian paid Mickeys drinks and they left the bar.

"I'm a deadbeat dad", Mickey said after a few steps.  
"You're not."  
"Yes, I am. Even worse, your dad is a deadbeat dad, I'm... I'm like _my_ dad."

"You're not. You're nothing like Terry."  
"How would you know?"  
"I know you. I know Terry. You don't share anything with that monster except DNA. What makes you think you're as bad as him?"

There was a pause between them.  
"Did you hit Yevgeny?" Ian asked eventually, he would never actually believe Mickey would hit his own baby, but he didn't like the way Mickey talked about the whole situation.

"Of course not", Mickey defended himself, "But I was afraid I might... I obviously don't have control over myself. Not even around a damn baby.... I screamed at him, Ian. Every day. I told myself not to, and yet I freaked out and screamed at him. He cried and looked scared of me..."

Ian rubbed his back.  
"You'll learn to restrain your temper Mickey. It's gonna be okay. I know he has the potential to make one really angry. What did he do so you screamed at him?", Ian asked and got a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it.

"He threw bricks at me. Then yesterday, he pulled on the grocery bag until it fell on him and the milk spilled all over the floor."

Ian chuckled, "It's okay, Mick. If you keep spending time with him, you'll learn to not freak out in those situations, but it's understandable. What did he do today?"

Mickey stopped and looked at Ian, who stopped as well and looked back confused.  
Mickey took the cigarettes out of Ian's pocket, "He took my cigarettes", he said and took the one out of Ian's mouth, "And put one of them into his mouth.", he stubbed the cigarette out and then threw the other cigarettes away, "We're quitting with that shit."

Ian sighed and kissed his forehead, "See, there's your father instinct speaking. Okay. But apart from that it went well, right?", he put his hand on his back and they kept walking.

Mickey shrugged, "He wouldn't sleep in his crib so I let him sleep in our bed, the first night he almost fell out of it, so I didn't sleep last night and watched him instead."

Ian smiled, "sometimes you just have to let him cry it out. No child ever wants to go to bed. You have to lie him down and if he cries, you let him cry or stay in the room until he fell asleep."

"That's child abuse."  
"It's not. Babies cry. It's nature."  
Mickey leaned against Ian while they walked the few streets to the Gallagher house.

"He said 'call daddy' and thought, you lived in the phone."  
Ian chuckled.  
"And He walked from one couch end to the other, he held on to the couch, but still. And then he high fived me."

Ian grinned and kissed his cheek.  
"So, overall, I'd say it worked out fine."  
"I didn't know what to do when he kept crying and crawling away from me, so I gave him to your siblings. How is that fine?"

"You learned a few new things, neither of you died. You spent time with him and got to know him better. It's fine. You don't become super-dad over night."

"He broke my phone."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he threw it at me when he realised, you wouldn't answer him when he talked into the thing."  
Ian smiled, "It's okay, I'm sure you can blackmail yourself a new one."  
Mickey nodded.

They arrived at the house and let themselves in.  
"There you are", Lip called from the kitchen, "I just fed Yevgeny with some of Frannys stuff. Yev, look who's back."

Lip turned Yevgeny around so he could see his fathers.  
"Dadi!"

Ian grinned and took the baby from Lip, "Hey big buy. I missed you", he kissed the baby's cheek. Did you have fun with paps?"  
"Yes", Yevgeny nodded.  
Ian smiled at Mickey, who bit the corner of his bottom lip.

"Okay, here are his pacy, sippy cup... And his shoes, Why ever."  
"He doesn't like to wear them", Mickey shrugged, "Wants to see his toes I guess."  
Ian nodded, "He's afraid they might disappear if he wears socks for too long and he can't see his toes."

"You've got a weird kid", Lip said, "Anways, I've got a date and smell like banana baby mash, so I'll take a shower."  
"He doesn't like banana" Ian said.  
"Yeah, I noticed that", Lip rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"See, you were doing everything right, Mickey."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and looked almost jealous at how unconditionally calm Yevy was in Ian's arms. Mickey took Yevgenys stuff and they went home, where Ian put Yevgeny to bed.

Mickey sat on the couch waiting for him.  
"You want something to eat?" Ian asked him.  
"Not really, can't you just come here?"  
Ian smiled, "In a second. I'll just get something to drink", he said and went into the kitchen.

"Hey babe... Why is our entire fridge filled with Jell-O?"  
"It was Yevys idea", Mickey defended himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Ian went out for a night with his brother and let Mickey at home with Yevgeny.

He came back in the middle of the night, Yevgeny wasn't in his crib. Instead he found him with Mickey in their bedroom.

Around the bed, Mickey had placed pillows and blankets and on the mattress he had build little walls out of blankets so Yevgeny couldn't roll out of bed.

The sight was truly adorable. Ian took his clothes off and lay down inside of the barrier so Yevgeny was between them.

"You're a really good dad", Ian whispered to the sleeping Mickey, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, yes this is exactly what I do with my bed everytime she sleeps at my place. I let her sleep there with blankets and everything as walls around her (she moves a lot and usually lies around the bed counterclockwise,) until I go to be around midnight and I put her on an extra matress on the ground and put blankets around that too so she won't fall off anything. And I needed to always close and lock the door because of the staircase.  
> She never slept at my new place, but my new place is my uncles old aartment and I ain't got any doors here...


End file.
